Convincing Bob Day
by JustTheSpark
Summary: "Now, it's my job to protect you so I'm going to stay right here for the next 3 weeks." Can Nick convince Jess' Dad into letting them be together? Or will they be keeping their relationship low key for the next three weeks? (Will be rated M in future chapters, reviews and constructive criticism would be nice.)
1. The Plan

**Hi, I thought I'd try writing a New Girl fanfiction. This is set after 2x25 after Nick and Jess get back from their 'journey.' This is intended to be a long-fic in order to help me get through summer hiatus. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own New Girl, if I did I wouldn't be suffering through a 4 month hiatus. **

Nick and Jess tumbled through the apartment door in the early hours of the morning, Nick holding Jess' shoes which she had taken off in the elevator. They were laughing again about today's events and how now, after a few drinks, the whole situation seemed a lot more amusing.

"Schmidt? Winston?" They called out in unison. No reply. Neither of them seemed too worried as Schmidt was probably hiding from Cece and Elizabeth and Winston was in good hands, wherever he was.

Jess playfully grabbed Nick's tie an lead him towards the bedroom. They were nearly at her door when all of a sudden Jess's heels hit something causing her to trip and fall, bringing Nick with her. Startled but still laughing they both sat up to see what they had managed to trip over. It was Jess' Dad. He was stirring from what looked like a heavy sleep. Jess cupped her hand over Nick's mouth and slowly and quietly tried to crawl back into her bedroom, Nick following behind.

"Do you want me to cover my eyes and ears too?"

The familiar voice of her Dad caused Jess to curse silently under her breath.

_ Yes I'd love that_, Nick thought.

Bob cleared his throat, "Well?"

Jess shot Nick her 'I've got an excellent plan' look which made Nick feel excited and nervous at the same time.

"Daddy I'm sorry," Jess said sweetly, even in the dim light you could still see her bright blue eyes.

"How am I meant to trust you?" Bob said, his voice full of anger. Jess was so tired, to the point if someone raised there voice she'd just cry.

"I don't know Dad but-"

"I can't. Now, it's my job to protect you so I'm going to stay right here for the next 3 weeks."

It's Jess' hand that stops Nick's jaw from falling open. 3 weeks with a man that despises him and his daughter being together? How were they meant to sort things out between them when they were being forced apart?

"Okay," Jess said simply, although Nick could hear her voice wavering as she slipped into her room and gently closing the door behind her.

Come on Nick Miller, don't screw this up.

He wanted to call to her, ask er to spend the night with him, in his room but her father made that impossible. They needed to talk. They needed to think of a way to sort things out. Nick scowled, got up off of the floor and stormed off into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Jess couldn't sleep, she had too much on her mind. She though about testing Cece but she was probably too busy thinking of her own dilemma with Schmidt. Jess loved her Dad but her 'excellent plan' to play 'Daddy's Girl' for the rest of his trip didn't really go to plan. She was hoping Nick had an idea.

And that he did.

An hour after Nick had stormed off into his room he assumed that Bob was asleep and that the coast was clear. Carefully stepping over Bob he made his way to Jess' room in the hope she was still awake.

"Can't sleep either huh?" Jess said as he entered the room. Nick could tell she was smiling even though they were in the dark.

Nick simply shook his head and laughed. "We need a plan."

"I know," Jess said, "That's what I've been thinking about."

"Same."

They decided it would be best to share their ideas and then decide whos plan was the best. They wanted the plan to be easy but foolproof.

"I say we trick your Dad into leaving," Nick says, proud of his last-minute plan.

Jess nods in agreement. It's a good plan but it might not work. Her Dad is known for being stubborn and persistent. What's to stop him from coming back?

"Or we could make him try to like you without him realising?"

Nick didn't agree with Jess' plan straight away. "I'm not good at pretending Jess."

"Then don't pretend! Actually try to impress him!"

"Why would I want to so that?"

"Because our future relationship is at stake." She muttered, hoping he hadn't heard. Maybe he didn't care, maybe doing this was too much effort and hard work and he couldn't handle it or she wouldn't be worth it.

"Okay then I'll do it," Nick said, a genuine smile spread across his face because this meant that Nick would have Bob's long term approval instead of just running away from him all of the time.

"It's a plan then."

"It's a plan."

And then they sealed it with a kiss. In hearing the sound of something move in the apartment Nick froze and went for the door.

"Nick," Jess called out, her voice barely above a whisper.

He froze at her voice, the way she said his name. If only her Dad wasn't right across the hall. It would've been perfect.

"Stay, I promise my Dad won't wake up until morning."

Nick didn't need her to tell him twice. He turned around and sat on his bed, where he began to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt. Jess undone her sari and let it fall to the floor next to the bed and replaced it with her warm bed covers. Soon, Nick joined her and wrapped his arms around her waist whilst taking in the smell of her fruity scented shampoo. Her fingers laced over his and she drifted off to sleep, a contented smile across her face.

**AN: Reviews are more than welcome. -hint hint-**


	2. Breakfast

**Sorry, it's taken a while to update, this has taken me a while to write because I kept on changing it, I'm still unhappy with the result but it was getting the point where I was getting upset about the little things. This is very unoriginal but I have some really good ideas. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own New Girl. Just borrowing them for the hiatus. **

Nick woke up early the next morning in the hope of being able to drift off to sleep again until the early afternoon. But he couldn't. There was a very stubborn Bob Day outside of the door and a plan that needed to be put into action. Not to mention the fact that it was only day one and he had already gone against Bob's wishes.

Nick slowly slipped his arm from under Jess' waist and slipped out of the bed, making sure to tuck her in a place a light kiss on her forehead before he made his way out to her room and into the kitchen.

Breakfast. What would Bob Day eat for breakfast. Definitely not lady food so grapefruit, eggs and pie are definitely off the menu. Slamming the cupboards shut Nick was on the verge of giving up, what was this all for anyway?

_ It's for Jess. _

The little voice in his head. Her voice in his head telling him to keep on going. He knew that it'd be worth it, but it would take a bit more convincing for him to actually go through with it.

"Oh Nick... breakfast? This better be the mild introduction to our great plan?" He wasn't angry when he heard her voice, it wasn't really a surprise for her, more of a surprise for Bob.

"Well yeah, I guess. It's a shame I don't know how to cook." Nick replied whilst admiring how good Jess looked even when she had just got up.

"I'll help," Jess mumbled, making her way over to the kitchen.

"But this is meant to impress your Dad."

Jess pressed a finger to her lips. "I won't tell if you don't."

Nick laughed slightly as he pulled Jess in for a quick peck on the lips. They couldn't guarantee that this would be productive but it would definitely be enjoyable.

"Bacon and blueberry pancakes," Jess said, going to the kettle to make herself some tea.

"Got it," Nick replied as he searched the cupboard for the right ingredients. Luckily, Schmidt had done the grocery shopping before he left, speaking of which there was no sign of Winston or Schmidt in the house.

"Who do you think Schmidt will choose?" Jess asked, pouring the blueberry pancake mix along with other assorted ingredients into the bowl and stirring it slowly.

"Cece."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Cece's my best friend, I just want her to be happy and she likes Schmidt so..." she trailed off, picking up the whisk and hanging it over the bowl watching the mixture slip off of the whisk and into the bowl and repeating the process.

He'd noticed that Jess had been doing that for the last few days; starting a conversation, answering with short and basic questions and then trailing off, not finishing the conversation. Nick originally thought nothing of it but it was starting to get more and more noticeable. He should question her about it but they had only just started this relationship and she didn't want to ruin it.

Nick stood over the cooker frying the pancakes and bacon whilst Jess sat on the counter top, swinging her legs and cupping her mug of tea in both hands.

"Do you think this will work?" Nick said, breaking the silence.

"Breakfast? It'll help make an impression at least." Jess replied as she jumped off the counter to fetch the plates and cutlery. "All set for breakfast. I'm going to change."

Jess disappeared into her bedroom only to emerge twenty minutes later in a light blue sun dress and a slightly groggy Bob Day being held up by her arm. With Nick's help they managed to get Bob up and sitting at the breakfast bar, a plate of freshly made food infront of him. "You did all this Rick?"

"It's Nick," Jess snapped suddenly which even surprised herself. "And yes he did," she winked at Nick.

Nick nodded, it was best to just go with it, it'll prevent him from getting into more trouble. Jess kept her head down and ate her food, a part of her hoped her Dad didn't remember what he said last night but a part of her liked to see Nick trying so hard for her.

_ For her. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by Nick's hand grazing the inside of her thigh, sending a shiver up her spine. She shot him a glare. Now was not the time for games. But he didn't stop. He moved his hand further and further until he was tracing around the edge of her polka dot panties. He would pay for this later.

She swatted his hand away. "Are you done Dad? I'll wash up. " Jess said, taking their plates and carrying them to the sink.

"Did something go on between you two last night?" Bob questioned and Nick frowned at the slight hope in Bob's tone.

"No." They said it unison, shaking their heads furiously, Jess busying herself in order to cover her ever-reddening blush.

"Good, I'm going for a shower. Rick? Nick... whatever, thanks for breakfast. I'm going to be at the bar later, will you be serving me?"

Nick tried his best to smile at Bob. He'd just thanked him and remember his name yet somehow made fun of his low-paid job at the same time. Nick turned to Jess for a response. It turns out that their 'eye conversations' were almost as good as Schmidt and Cece's. Jess flashes Nick one of her signature smiles.

"You're welcome Bob, I'll be there." Nick said flatly, finishing it off with the biggest fake smile he could manage.

Bob grumbled in return before he retreated to the bathroom, Nick just watched him until he disappeared in order to make sure he doesn't come back in.

"How long do you think we've got?" He asked, smirking at her.

"If Schmidt has paid for the hot water, which I'm pretty sure he has, I'd say at least 15 minutes."

"Perfect," he replied before wrapping his arms around Jess, lifting her up and carrying her into his bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

**Next chapter is going to be rated M. (That's what I'm planning for anyway.) Please review, anything would help. Reviews keep me going. :)**


End file.
